Bloody Madness
by WolfsLegend
Summary: "I love you, Midna. Even if you kill me, I'll always love you... it wasn't your fault. Just know that I love you, always- even when I'm dead- always."- Link What if Link was not able to defend Midna from Zant's cursed stone?


**_Bloody Madness_**

_"Where the heroes lay dying."  
_

A Lupine-Beauty and WolfsLegend Collaborated Fanfiction

* * *

**-Madness? This… IS… SPARTA! Lol, sorry my peoples C: but welcome to yet another collaborated fanfiction between dear Lupine and I…- This time instead it being humorous it is going to be very depressing and dark… yay :D…**

**Disclaimer: we do not own any Legend of Zelda content or anything of relation… because if we did we would not be posting on …. besides it's called FANFICTION for a reason :)**

**Storyline: What if WolfLink didn't wake up in time to stop Zant and be cursed with the dark stone (the one that turns you into a Wolf)?**

**Last A/N... this contains violence/gore-**

* * *

The imp clad in black and white ripped free of her _superior__'s _grip. She would have nothing to do with such a vile creature. Besides, the only one that she cared for right now- cared for the first time for someone- was Link. He had been thrown to the side just as Zant had appeared and if that had not been enough to worry over... he had been ripped from his human form. Now he lay in a heap on the grassy realm of the snake spirit's realm, the twilit air soaking his wolf self in crimson. She floated to his side, leaning over to examine his being. If he was hurt, one scratch, then Zant would wish that he had never stepped foot in the Twilight Castle... _ever_.

Zant only gave a laugh, a wicked grin spreading underneath his mask. She was so predictable! Fawning over such a weakling! True his desire to have Midna at his side had fallen but he was not one to leave without getting what he wanted. With that one thought his smile grew, pointed teeth protruding out of his sickly pale gums. Midna, the fallen royal, would be at his side no doubt. Yes, surely. So with a darkened grin plastered on his face he set his hands before him, parting them ever so slightly to let loose dancing strands of dark energy. They curved about his fingers, hissing with pure delight as they grew. Acquiring the form of bloodied ribbons they birthed, aligning themselves so as to form a ball of darkened energy. An orb, it radiated with malice and reeked of blood.

The fallen imp of royalty did not see Zant's oncoming orb, its energy streaming out as it flew directly to her. Only did she turn when she noticed her companion, Link's wolf-like eyes, opening. The sapphire irises widening as they ventured behind her, fear striking his canine features as if ready to stand up and defend her.

She turned.

Link leaped, flying over her shoulder to fight off the orb that dared to harm her. Yet he was thrown to the side, Midna's hand raised as she stood from her crouched position. His back crashed with the wall sending a pile of rocks and dust to consume him. Even so, he clawed at the ground: he needed to save her. His friend… he needed to save her!

The imp just turned her back to him, a soft smile fading as the radiating orb brought a red hue to her blackish form. As it enveloped her, a light of blood corroding Link's vision, did he howl out with disdain. He cursed his weakness, cursed his person, and cursed his form. A wolf, one that had been thrown easily to the side by Midna's own hand… just to protect _him_.

He stayed motionless for a moment, the rubble atop of him pressing at his chest. All he could do was watch. He watched as the dark magic twirled about her, forcing entry into her minute chest. As it did so did she give a scream of shattering glass, her very scream breaking his heart as his eyes refused to look away from her now trembling form. Even the cave of the snake spirit seemed to give a tremble of sadness to her screams, centuries of dust cascading down upon the scene.

Midna arched her back, convulsing as if amongst the dead, her eyes widening as she was forced on her knees: the magic ripping away at her sanity. Its bloodied hue drowned her, feeling her nostrils with death and earth and clouding her vision with that of corrosion: darkness. It racked at her nerves, stole away at her thoughts, and ate ravenously at her memories. It's only gift to her was leaving her numb, cold… lost. With one last chorus of screams did she fall, her being still convulsing as the energy ripped at her limbs and stretched at her muscles.

"Did you really think that I would let you leave, _Princess_?" Zant cackled, dancing about as he grinned at the sight of the withering Midna. She only responded with a gasp, her form stretching to that of the impossible.

Link could only watch in horror, unable to move form his spot on the ground. His heart was surely broken for her screams still echoed in his mind. Now her mutated form was beginning to burn into his eyes.

She was becoming as a beast of darkness, fiery tentacles swirling about a black-white mask that held strings of light blue. Her hands were stretched to impossible lengths, pulsing with the same glow as on the mask. Even her voice had been corrupted, her breathing like breaking glass and her moans like that of a dying man. Slowly she, it, stood with a series of growls. The tentacles swayed, the unnatural arms clawing at the ground as she neared Zant.

"Now my _Princess_," Zant's grin widened even more as he gestured a massive sleeve to Link, the wolf's eyes still on the mutilated Midna, "kill the dog."

Without delay the monstrosity that once was his friend, limped over to him in a mass of growls. As it met him at the ground did he cringe, its scent reeking of decay. He looked up, holding a bit of hope that perhaps she was still herself. He desired to speak, to plead and beg to answer if she was fine… he desired to tell her how he felt… only if this would be the last time… only if she was still willing to listen beyond Zant's corruption.

She struck, her abnormal hand smashing against his skull. From just that his vision was ripped from his eye sockets, only blood covering what little he could see. Just from that one blow he could feel the thick coppery liquid burning his throat. He coughed, retching up the sour substance. Another blow, this time to the neck: attack that pulled at his lungs and made his spine give a chorus of cracks. "M-Mnnn." He tried, his canine voice dying in restlessness, unable to form even a simple word with a wolf's tongue. Another blow, the last. This one landed again at his face, lashing out at his neck. It brought his ruby vision to darkness, ripping out what little air he had left, and releasing a waterfall of blood to erupt from his mouth.

The last blow brought his sapphire eyes to the dullest of grays, the once bright eyes rolling backward into his skull. With a final half whimper that died with his life did his head fall to the ground. The only thing that noted his life was the blood leaking from his mouth.

As the twilit skies darkened, did the beast that once was Midna draw herself from the corpse. Blood blocking the greenish hue on her beastly mask and animal form.

"Brilliant. Simply brilliant! Wonderfully done, my _Princess_." Zant smiled yet again, beckoning for the beast to stray farther away from the bloodied, twisted wolf carcass. "Now let us strike down the rest of Hyrule who dares to stand in our way! But first… let us return to _my_ palace."

The beast of a friend and the beast of a king turned, their backs to the weakened snake spirit and the lifeless hero. Leaving the two to rot in silence. Though the soul of the hero could not help but wonder... maybe if he had never met her she would not have saved him, or maybe if he had been able to speak before she followed Zant's order then she would still be her... she would be Midna again. Maybe? But what was there to wonder when it was already the end.

From there and forever Link's words fell in silence. They fell in blood, a bloody madness that had been set afire by his friend. Words, that's all they were but they meant so much. They meant the world, life, and end.

_I love you, Midna._

But it was clear, he would never be able to say such a thing. Death, betrayal, and corruption had made that clear.

_Even if you kill me, I'll always love you... it wasn't your fault. Just know that I love you, always- even when I'm dead- always._


End file.
